melody of the snow
by Cinerraria
Summary: Dan salju yang melayang-layang, seolah jatuh demi menyaksikan kebahagiaan kecil dari balik jendela kafe di ujung jalan itu.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

AU - Fluff - Drabble

 **Spesial ultah Levi Ackerman #2**

.

* * *

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Levi seraya mengempaskan tubuh, duduk di kursi.

Dibatasi oleh meja, duduk di hadapannya, Mikasa menggeleng. "Aku baru tiba sepuluh menit lalu," tukasnya.

Tangan Mikasa memainkan sendok dalam cangkir _macchiato_ yang tersisa separuh. Ruangan dalam kafe hangat, diterangi lampu yang memantulkan cahaya keemasan. Elegan. Di luar jendela, salju mulai turun perlahan. Di teras menghadap trotoar, meja dan kursi terisi penuh oleh pengunjung. Tawa dan bincang riang mereka terdengar bersahutan. Musik _Mozart_ mengalun lembut dari paino yang dimainkan sang pianis tampan _._ Mikasa bisa merasakan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang menyambut libur natal dan tahun baru.

Setelah mengembuskan napas━lega tidak membuat wanitanya menunggu terlalu lama, Levi memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir _cappuccino._ Lelaki itu lantas mengarahkan pandangan sepenuhnya kepada Mikasa. Dalam diam, dia mengagumi tampilan baru wanita itu. Rambut hitam dipangkas sebatas telinga, mengekspos leher putihnya yang jenjang. Syal hitam tersampir longgar di kedua bahunya, menguatkan kesan _feminim_.

"Ada apa denganku, Levi?" Mikasa bertanya, merasa diperhatikan.

Wanita itu menelisik diri sendiri. Apakah dandanannya kali ini tidak berkenan di mata Levi? Dia merasa nyaman mengenakan _make-up_ yang natural, warna lipstik sama seperti warna bibir, dan polesan bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal. Pernah dia menanyakan pendapat Levi, dan jawabannya membuat Mikasa tersipu━dalam diam, sebab dia terlalu enggan berekspresi━bahwa mau pakai _make-up_ atau tidak, Mikasa tetap cantik. Mengejutkan. Padahal lelaki itu bukan tipe yang suka berterus terang.

Dan sekarang, Mikasa ragu, Levi masih berpendirian sama seperti waktu itu. Ini kan hari spesial━ulang tahunnya. Walaupun tahun ini Levi bilang tak ingin mengadakan pesta yang melibatkan teman; cukup dirayakan berdua saja. Jangan-jangan, karena itu Levi ingin Mikasa tampil lebih _norak_ dari biasanya?

Levi menelengkan kepala. Senyum terbit di wajahnya, sangat samar━andaikan dilihat oleh orang yang belum mengenalnya, tidak akan tahu kalau lelaki itu sedang tersenyum━seolah memahami jalan pikiran wanita itu.

"Aku lega wanitaku tidak jadi pusat perhatian mata keranjang karena lipstik yang terlalu merah, atau _make-up_ yang terlalu tebal."

Levi mengerling.

Apa-apaan? Jadi lelaki itu mau bilang, dia ingin melihat Mikasa dalam keadaan demikian saat mereka berdua sendirian, begitu?

Mikasa mendengkus, lalu terkekeh pelan, terbawa suasana. Beginilah cara mereka berintaraksi. Levi bukan tipikal lelaki romantis yang mengobral kata-kata manis, dia bersahaja lebih dari yang diperkirakan. Diam-diam, Mikasa membelai cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Teringat cerita yang akan selalu terkenang dalam memori.

Kala itu sore, denting bel membangunkan Mikasa, terlonjak dari tidurnya. Angin lembut musim gugur menerobos melalui jendela. Dia membuka pintu dengan gerutuan tertahan. Terkejut melihat Levi datang, masih mengenakan jas kantor lengkap dengan tas. Pikiran Mikasa kosong saat Levi buru-buru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas. Tiba-tiba saja cincin dalam kotak berlapis beledu merah itu sudah berpindah membelit jari manisnya. Ketika Mikasa tersadar, Levi menatapnya dengan raut wajah puas.

Lamunan Mikasa buyar oleh pelayan yang datang menyajikan _shot cappuccino_ untuk Levi.

Mikasa teringat sesuatu. Dia meraih tas, mengambil kotak kado berbungkus kertas bergaris marun-pink, berhias ikatan pita merah.

Levi terpana melihat tangan lentik Mikasa menyodorkan kotak kado untuknya. Gerakan minumnya berhenti. Cangkir menggantung di udara.

"Untukmu," ucap Mikasa. "Selamat bertambah tua."

Levi menerima kotak hadiah itu. Menyembunyikan gemerlap yang menghambur dalam dadanya. Bukan, dia bahagia bukan karena kado itu. Menyadari bahwa Mikasa ada di sini, adalah hadiah terbaik untuknya.

"Kau ingin membukanya sekarang?"

Levi mengendikkan bahu. Kotak kado dimasukkan dalam tas, tanpa ada keinginan untuk dibuka━setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Nanti saja di rumah," tukas Levi, menyeringai mendapati Mikasa mengerucutkan bibir, tak puas. "Lagi pula, kau kan bisa memberikannya nanti."

"Ya kan lebih utama rasanya kuberikan saat kencan seperti ini," Mikasa membela diri. Dia membayangkan reaksi Levi saat membuka isi hadiahnya nanti. Sebuah hadiah, tidak dilihat dari seberapa mewah barangnya, tetapi dinilai dari seberapa tulus kauberikan hadiah itu untuknya.

Levi selesai meneguk kopi. "Setelah ini mau ke mana?"

"Menurutmu kemana?"

"Aku yang putuskan nih?"

"Karena ini hari spesialmu, aku akan mengikutimu."

"Ada film _action_ yang ingin kutonton."

"Kebetulan, aktor pujaanku bermain di film itu juga." Mikasa riang menyanggupi. Yang penting, kencan mereka nanti akan berakhir di apartemennya, seperti yang telah mereka sepakati bersama.

Mikasa mengulum senyum, menatap Levi dengan pandangan sayang. Dan salju yang turun di luar seolah jatuh demi menyaksikan kebahagiaan kecil dari balik jendela kafe di ujung jalan itu.


End file.
